Traditionally, there is a significant amount of development costs and time in the deployment of both real-time and non-real time distributed computing systems. Not only is this inefficient from a market perspective but it also results in retarding significant technological growth as in many situations, products on the market tend to raise the technological floor and foster creativity to once again move beyond status quo. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and method to significantly reduce the development costs and time to market associated with the production and deployment of both real-time and non-real-time distributed computing systems.